


Four Winds

by suncityblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, also scott is the shipper on deck, especially stiles, everyone is bad at social skills, fluffy drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncityblues/pseuds/suncityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It somehow happens that Derek and Stiles find themselves alone together more often than they might expect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Winds

It somehow happens that Derek and Stiles find themselves alone together more often than they might expect.

It’s not on purpose, really, just that Scott is his best friend and Derek is his best friend’s crazy werewolf stalker, and the three of them manage to find themselves trapped in extremely tense powwows with a distressing frequency.

The meetings usually last around fifteen minutes before Scott storms off in a righteous rage, leaving Stiles and Derek standing awkwardly together in a derelict building, a copse of dead trees, a vacant MacDonald’s parking lot.

Stiles is not exactly sure why Scott needs him there at all but he finds himself going along anyway, and with only an average amount of complaining. It's not like Derek is much of a threat anymore, anyway. 

And it definitely has nothing to do with handsome older men in leather jackets. Definitely. 

Either way, Stiles' very public pining is no excuse for Scott ditching him with a grumpy wolf man. It's happened three times in the past week alone. Stiles isn't stupid and he knows Scott better than almost everyone, so either his best friend is having a very hard time he’s not telling anyone about or he’s up to something and attempting (poorly) to be subtle about it. 

Though, to be fair, if Scott is trying his hand at subterfuge it's probably Stiles’ own fault. 

You know. For telling Scott in about The Kiss.  
But, in his defense, who else was he supposed to brag/complain to? It's not like he has people lined up around the block to be his friend and confidant. 

Stiles can imagine Scott running off to giggle about his “devious plan” with Allison while his closest friend stands there internally panicking about weather he should follow or run into the woods to die and it makes him annoyed in a grateful sort of way. Not that anything really happens when Scott’s not around. Stiles just stands there. And Derek just stands there. And for a minute or two they wobble between staring at each other and staring at anything besides each other, until finally Derek announces he’s going home. And Stiles keeps standing there, unbelievably aware of the weight of his own limbs and trying to control his breathing patterns, before he wheezes out a pathetic “cooool.”

Then he goes home and considers digging a big ditch behind his house to live out the rest of his life in because, generally speaking, no one asks the kid who won’t leave a hole if he’s seeing anyone. No one painfully avoids pronouns when talking to you if you can't leave a hole in the ground. It's all very thoughtful. Not even the most reasonable of social expectations are asked of the mole child. He probably wouldn't have to do homework or find a prom date either. People who live in holes have it made as far as Stiles is concerned.

And so what if Derek kissed him once. It was a spur of the moment thing, probably too much adrenaline, being too close and too scared and even if it was the greatest kiss of all time (which Stiles can’t say for certain since too much was happening all at once, but he will anyway) it doesn’t matter because it won’t happen again and, besides, there’s a hole that needs digging.

So after another week of Scott’s well-intentioned attempts at setting up his very human best friend with an emotionally unstable 20-something werewolf, Stiles finally confronts him about it and the meetings suddenly become a lot more informative and only slightly less tense. Scott has that whole pouty disappointed thing going on, like he was really hoping for some sort of perfect romance: double dates with Allison, matching leather jackets, a pet tortoise they love like a child. But he lets it go for now (Stiles is sure he's just recouping) and for that, Stiles is grateful. 

After Scott stops his plan and manages to have a decent length conversation about Wolf Things it’s a month before he sees Derek again. Which is for the best, Stiles thinks, he only recently came to terms with his pining after Lydia, it’s too soon to start it all over again with another unattainable person. 

Which is why, when Derek shows up at his house for no reason Stiles can think of he’s only a little tiny bit ecstatic about it.

Derek looks awkward and out of place, windblown and a little injured looking. He had actually used the doorbell and is standing at the bottom of the stairs with Sheriff Stilinski looking on with a combination of amusement and hawk-like vigilance, as is his way.

Stiles does his best to get Derek out of the foyer as soon as possible, even if that means pulling him up to his room and reducing the nine million questions floating around his brain to, “You do know Scott doesn’t live here, right?” and trying very, very hard to not let his imagination get away from him. 

Derek just makes one of his many varied disgruntled faces and allows himself to be pulled into Stiles’ room. When the door is shut Stiles turns on him almost immediately, even though he’s sure his face is an unflattering shade of red, and demands, “Seriously, what are you doing here?”

Derek frowns and it reaches his eyebrows, like he’s thinking too hard, before it smooths out and he states with a completely straight face, “You like me right?”

Stiles is extremely tempted to say no, just to be contrary, because Derek is a jerk and should never be validated as far as he’s concerned. But he doesn’t say anything, partially because he’d probably puke or start crying from how awkward this conversation is and partially because Derek is kissing him.  
It was a bit unexpected, not because Stiles didn’t see Derek lean towards him but because Stiles could not imagine Derek would want to kiss him (again) at all.

They pull away and sort of stare at each other for a moment. It would be very romantic except that Stiles is on the verge of a panic attack and Derek looks like someone's given him the world's largest wedgie and he's trying to be cool about it.

Then, Stiles starts to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come to my tumblr and talk to me/request things.](http://suncityblues.tumblr.com/)


End file.
